Naruto rider war
by Mkthewolf
Summary: Mk and the war creator Shiro enter the elemental nations to start a new rider war. Mk enters as his own rider, Kamen rider Snarl. This rider war has a bit of a twist to it. Will Naruto and Sasuke get their wish? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The war begins**

A man appeared in a alleyway from a mirror. The man had grey hair and red eyes. he wore a red shirt with a black trench coat over it. he had blue jeans with flame detail on the bottom. he had black and grey shoes. Around his neck was a black cross, and he has black goggles on his head. This man's name is Mk one of the members of the rider war. His rider form is his own deck that he made, it had a grey wolf head on the deck with a red jewel over it. He walked out of the alley into the streets of Konoha. Mk thought to himself, " So this is were the rider war will start. Who will Shiro choose?" A man walked up to Mk and spoke, "So you are finally here?" Mk looked at him, " Oh, Shiro glad to be apart of the war so who are we choosing?" Shiro turned away from him, "The first deck will go to Naruto Uzumaki." Mk chuckled, " I bet his wish is to not have the Kyuubi in him. And I will be allowed to have alliances correct?" Shiro turned to him, "Yes you are. The alliance can be with 3 riders and that's it. And once you betray one that one link is broke and you have to make it again." " Alright just wanted to make sure, so let's get a home Shiro." Shiro walked next to him, " Make sure it has a room where I can be hidden from the other riders." Mk made a small smile, " Deal, let's go." they left to get a home.

They found the perfect home. It was a 3 bedroom home with 3 bathrooms, an average size living room, a big kitchen, and a secret passageway to the third room. They bought the home and Shiro moved into the secret room, and Mk moved into the master bedroom. Shiro saw Mk sitting on the couch in the living room, "Ready to start the war?" Mk looked at him, "Yep, and get the Mirror monsters ready. The war can't happen without them." Shiro chuckled, "Already ahead of you the first one appears in 30 minutes and it's Darkwing." Mk stood up, "So he gets Knight's deck huh, interesting." Shiro stood in front of a mirror, "I must go meet him now." Mk didn't hear him, but he knew he was leaving. Shiro stepped into the mirror vanishing from sight.

**With Naruto...**

He was walking down the streets on Konoha all excited for some reason. That reason is most likely ramen, his favorite food. "Hello Naruto." The boy was stunned when he heard his name. He looked around to see who it was. He didn't see anyone around, until he saw the old mirror on the wall with a man in it. "Whoa what jutsu is that?" The man chuckled, "This isn't what you call a jutsu. I have picked you for my rider war." The blonde tilted his head, "What's that?" "It is a battle until the last man standing whoever wins get's a wish, and I know you want the Kyuubi out of you." Naruto was shocked when he heard that, "H-How did you know that?" The man chuckled again, "I have my ways." He stepped out of the mirror and held out a black box, "This is your deck for the war. You will need to make a contract with a monster through that mirror." The blonde was speechless. he tried to say another word, but the man pushed him in. While naruto was going through the tunnel he was covered in armor. This was knight's blank form as he landed on the ground. He looked up and found that he in a suit of armor. 'You've gotta be kidding me?" The man stepped out of the mirror, "No I am not. I am the creator of the war and my name is Shiro." Naruto looked up at him, "What did you do?" "i sent you to the mirror world." naruto looked around and saw all the words backwards. "Now you must make a contract if you want to survive the war." Naruto turned to him, "With what?" Shiro pointed, "with that one monster there." Naruto turned to see a large black bat flying in the sky. "Stick out the contract card and you will make the contract." Naruto pulled the card out and held so the bat could see it. The bat flew at Naruto and fazing through his body. His deck had a gold bat symbol on it. his helmet had fangs and looked more like a bat. his armor turned black with silver detail. He was now Kamen rider Knight. "Whoa." Shiro chuckled, "Amazing isn't it. Go home and study your cards." knight looked at him, 'How do go back in this armor, and how will I know when the monsters appear?" Shiro turned to him, "You will hear a ringing sound when they are gonna attack, and to back in the armor all you have to do is show the deck to any reflective surface and a belt appears around your waist. Then you say 'henshin' and slide the deck in it." Shiro walked through the mirror again and Naruto followed. He appeared on the other side without his armor. The boy looked around and Shiro was not in sight. He then looked at the advent deck in his hands. "This is gonna be a crazy experience."

**Mk household... **

Shiro came out of the mirror and sat on the couch. Mk came in from the kitchen, "Your back." Shiro looked at him, "Yep and Knight is ready." mk made a small smile, "Alright and i know who would be good for Ryuki." Shiro chuckled, "And who would that be?" "Sasuke Uchiha." Shiro gave a smile, "Yes that is a good choice, and we shall force the two to make a team of 3 like the ninja teams." Mk had an idea, "Since there are 15 riders, including me. I should be the on the best team." Shiro got up from his seat, "good idea, and how will we make the teams?" Mk thought for a second then said, 'Ohja, Gai, and Raia shall be one." "That leaves Ryuki, Knight, Scissors, Zolda, Verde, Tiger, Femme, Abyss, Imperer, and Ryuga." Mk had another idea, "how bout we make 6 Alternatives as well." Shiro thought for a second, "That's not a bad idea." "We make them multiple colors. The colors are black, red, gold, purple, white, and green." Shiro chuckled, "So you are saying we make Alternatives of Knight, Ryuki, Scissors, Ohja, Femme, and Zolda?" Mk smiled again, "Yep." Shiro gave a smile himself, "That's not bad." The two laughed and Shiro got to work on the Alternatives. Mk then spoke, "I'll get Sasuke his deck." Shiro didn't respond as Mk turned into a copy of him and went through the mirror.

**With Sasuke... **

The last Uchiha was at Team 7's training grounds throwing kunai at a target. he went to grab the kunai when he heard a voice, " Sasuke." The boy stopped and looked around to see if anyone was around. The man came out of the kunai and looked at him, "Hello Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke had a kunai in his hands, "How do you know my name?" The man chuckled, "I have my ways. Now I picked you to join my war." He got mad, "No I don't want to." the man chuckled, "if you join i can bring your clan back." "I'm listening." The man smiled, "All you have to do is join my war and win. Here take this you need it for the war." he held out a black box with a gold dragon head on it. The boy grabbed it and stared at it, "What is this?" "That my boy is a advent deck it will let you go to the world beyond the mirrors. That's where the war will be placed." the boy looked at the deck again, "I see." The man smirked, "this war will have teams of 3. Two teams has been decided, and you are on a team, but don't have a third member." Sasuke looked up at the man, "Who is my teammate?" the man chuckled, 'That would be kamen rider Knight, also known as Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke got mad when he heard the name, 'Why do I have to be with him?!" The man chuckled again, "Because it's whoever I choose becomes that rider, or picked the person for a team." Sasuke sighed, "Alright I'll work with him, but I won't be afraid to kill him." The man smirked again, "You can't kill your teammates only enemy teams, but you can spar with your teammates." The boy dropped his head, "Fine, and how do i get to the world?" " All you have to do is go to any reflective surface and say 'henshin' when a belt appears at your waist. You put it in and then you can go. I must also remind you that monsters are in the world to, they won't hesitate to kill any civilians, so you have to kill them as well other riders.' Sasuke looked up, "Ok." "I must be off. I'll see you soon, Kamen rider Ryuki." he walked through the kunai disappearing leaving Sasuke alone. he looked at the deck again, "So that is the name I will be addressed as in the mirror world."

**Mk household...**

Mk came out of the mirror turning back into himself. he went down to Shiro's room to see his progress. Shiro was working on the Red alternative. He already finished the black. Mk left the room to go sit on the couch in the living room. "I'm gonna have Odyn, and Abyss on my team for sure." he then pulled out his deck and went over his cards.

**With Naruto...**

He was walking down to Team 7's training grounds to meet with Sasuke. Naruto wondered why he wanted to see him. He knew that the guy hated his guts, so why would he want to talk? naruto arrived at the grounds to see Sasuke not there. he went to sit on a bench and wait for him. Sasuke came out of a kunai which made Naruto jump. He then looked at Naruto, "Hello teammate." the blonde looked a little confused, "Hey why did you tell me to come here?" "because we are on the same team in the rider war." Naruto was shocked, "How do you know about that?" Sasuke took out his deck showing it to Naruto. "Why did Shiro give you one to?" The dark haired shrugged, "So that's what the guy's name was, and I don't know. What I do know is I am gonna get my clan back." "So that's your wish huh. mine is that the Kyuubi nevered attacked Konoha, so it wasn't sealed inside me." Sasuke put away his deck, "Well we can fight in the mirror world, but can't kill each other." Naruto nodded as the boys heard ringing. They knew a mirror monster is trying to come through. They stood in front of a kunai and held out there decks. the V-buckle appeared on their waists as they struck poses, "Henshin!" They slid their decks in and reflections of armor spinned and attacked to the boys. Sasuke was in red armor with a dragon gauntlet on his arm which is his scanner. he has the dragon symbol on his head, and red eyes behind his visor. They hopped in the kunai to the mirror world. Knight turned to him, "Let's find the monster. Ryuki nodded as they got ready to search the monster appeared. it was a Gigazelle. They attacked the monster and it fought back. Ryuki pulled out a card a slid in the visor, "Sword vent!" a sword came from the sky and he caught it. Knight did the same thing. He pulled a card and stuck it in his sword, "Sword vent!" A large lance blade came from the sky. They struck the monster with their blades. Ryuki turned to knight, "Knight you finish this." he nodded and drew a card and slid it in the sword, "Final vent!" Darkwing cam at knight and attached to his back and turned into a cape. he ran at the monster and leaped into the air and stuck his sword and the end of his feet. He downward to the monster while he was being covered by the cape in a formation as a drill. He struck the Gigazelle and it exploded. Darkwing flew at the energy source absorbing it. The two left the mirror world and appeared and the training grounds. naruto looked at Sasuke, 'What did Darkwing absorb?" Sasuke looked at him, "That's the life force of a defeated mirror monster, if it is not absorbed a new appears from it." "Oh." They left the grounds calling it a day. From the tree Mk was watching them, "This war will be better then the last." He walked off to his house to eat. Mk was ready when he saw Shiro. They greeted each other and went home for the day.

* * *

teams:

1. Ohja, Gai Raia

2. Ryuki, and Knight so far

3. Snarl, Odyn, and Abyss

I will be adding be accepting OC's for this story. The riders that are available for this story are. Zolda, Scissors, Ryuga, Tiger, Imperer, Verde, Abyss, Ohja, Gai, and Raia. Femme is gonna be Hinata. For the story fill out an info sheet in your review. Please Fave, review, and follow thank you. Also check out my other story Flame meets vampire. Chapter 4 for it will be uploaded soon.

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Rider: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality****: **

**Likes: **

**Reason:**


	2. Chapter 2

**The riders will have team names so you don't get confused. The one with Naruto is called Knights(cause Naruto is the leader), and Ouja's is called Genocide(cause of Genocider). I do not own Kamen rider or Naruto, but I own Mk and Snarl. No ninja missions are going on since the rider war, and the teams will meet at training grounds that they know.**

**ex: Naruto and Sasuke at teams 7's**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Enter Ryuga and** **Snarl**

Naruto and Sasuke were practicing on teams 7's training grounds. They panted as their armor disappeared. Naruto went to sit on the bench, "You're not bad." "back at cha." Sasuke sat next to him and drank from a water bottle. Naruto looked at him, "What will we do if another rider appears?" Sasuke got up, "Then we will be ready." Naruto got off the bench, "And when we meet them, they won't mess with us." Sasuke chuckled at the comment. The two left the grounds to get some lunch.

**Konoha main gate...**

A man was walking through the gate with a bag over his shoulder. He had black hair with red highlights (went with a momotaros theme), and emerald green eyes. He wears a white shirt with dragblacker on it, and has tennis shoes that look like they belong to Ash from pokemon ( hate that show now). His name was Donovan Kyosuke. "So this is where the rider war is taking place." He got through the gate, until he heard ringing. He ran over to the nearest reflective surface and pulled out a black box. it looked similar to Ryuki's except it was all black and the design was a little different. "Henshin." He slid it in and black reflections attached to him. his armor looked like Ryuki's except it was black, and called Ryuga. He hopped into the mirror entering the mirror world.

**Mirror world...**

Ryuga entered the mirror world to find a Dispider. He took a card out and slid in his dragvisor, but it has a demonic sound, than the normal one,"**Sword vent**." The sword came down and he caught it. He slashed the Dispider with it and took out another card and slid it in, "**Final vent**." He did the dragon combustion kick, but instead of fire it was ice. The creature was destroyed and dragblacker absorbed its energy. Ryuga was about to leave when he heard clapping. He turned around to see a man in grey armor. It had a wolf head , paws on the shoulders, and a jaw design on the chest. His belt had a black deck with a silver wolf head, and a red gem above it. "Hello Donovan I see the armor I gave you is working well." Ryuga looked confused, "How do you know my name?" The man chuckled, "I am kamen rider Snarl, and I am one of the people that started the rider war here." "Oh, so your that one that had the idea here." Snarl nodded, "Correct, and this war has teams. That means no riders get eliminated until the riders have all appeared." "Ah that makes this rider war completely different." Snarl chuckled again, "Your team has not been decided yet. But we will tell you when we do have it done" Ryuga nodded again, "Ok will do." The two left through the mirror, and Donovan didn't see snarl anywhere. "Oh well." said Donovan as he left to get to his house.

**At Donovan's home...**

His house wasn't that big. It was a one store house with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and a dinning room connected to the kitchen. "This'll have to do." he said. He unpacked his things, and got settled. Donovan left his home to get food for knows how long til he is defeated. He got his keys and went out the door, and locking it. Putting the keys in his pocket he left for the supermarket.

* * *

_And that's a wrap. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been busy with other things. For all you Sasuke haters this is for you. When all the riders appear, Ryuki **will** be the first to go. And I got another team made up_

_Tiger, Scissorz, and Imperer= Team Sharp_

_Because of their weapons, a claw, ax, and spear. Here are the riders that are up for OCs. Scissorz, Zolda, Gai, Raia, Ouja, Tiger, Imperer, Verde. So review, favorite, and follow. Ja ne._


End file.
